Fuera de mi alcance
by mutemuia
Summary: Siempre deseamos lo que no podemos tener… [Victorian AU] [La imagen no me pertenece] [Para la actividad "La taberna de Ogi" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

Este fic participa en la actividad _La taberna de Ogi_ del foro _El feliz grupo de hambrientos_.

 **AVISO:** Algo de OoC, por pura necesidad…

* * *

 **FUERA DE MI ALCANCE**

Ella se dejó seducir por su mirada soñadora, su sonrisa traviesa y sus palabras de miel.

Yona estaba sola en el mundo, pero tenía una dote adecuada, la edad casadera y la cabeza llena de pájaros.

Él le decía que era hermosa, y ella quería creerlo. Le dijo que la amaba, y ella lo creyó…

Lució su precioso vestido blanco, devolvió con una sonrisa los parabienes de absolutos desconocidos, disfrutó el sentirse princesa por un día y rezó por que su marido fuera atento en la intimidad. Los nervios casi no la dejaban respirar.

Ella era virgen, por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente, Jae-Ha miraba con orgullo los dos pequeños círculos escarlata de la sábana junto al cuerpo desnudo de su esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

Yona se ruboriza cuando su marido le susurra al oído que ya están en sus tierras. Ella, cuya cabeza está llena aún de imágenes de todas esas cosas que hicieron anoche, se asoma por la ventana del carruaje y abre los ojos de asombro con los verdes prados, salpicados de flores silvestres, punteados de color, y cercados por muros de piedra, y más allá, el bosque oscuro a lo lejos.

Pero lo que le arrebató el aliento fue la avenida, flanqueada de añosos robles, que creaban sombras que parecían danzar en el camino, y al fondo, su nuevo hogar. Una mansión enorme, regia y señorial, con la hiedra trepándole por la inmensa fachada de piedra, allí por donde los ventanales se lo permitían, y coronada por pináculos y chimeneas. Con una punzada de pánico, se preguntó cómo iba a ser capaz de llevar una casa tan grande…

La servidumbre aguardaba, en ordenadas filas, en la entrada principal.

* * *

Hak frunció el ceño cuando los vio descender del carruaje. Le llegaban los cuchicheos, apenas mal disimulados, del resto del personal a sus espaldas. _Demasiado roja, demasiado joven…_ Ella estaba nerviosa, evidentemente, pero vestía con elegancia y se movía con cierta gracia. Eso era inusual…

—Al menos esta no parece una fulana... —le dijo a Lord Jae-Ha, avanzando hacia la pareja.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo la muchacha, parpadeando con confusión.

—Nada, nada, querida —replicó Jae-Ha, palmeando afectuosamente la mano que se apoyaba en su brazo—. Hak, mi esposa Yona —le dijo, con una desusada mirada seria, casi amenazante—. Tu señora...

Hak apretó la mandíbula y supo que había de morderse la lengua.

—Señora —Se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia—. A su servicio.

Y ella por primera vez le sonrió.

* * *

—¿No tendré mis propias habitaciones? —preguntó ella, y Jae-Ha sonrió a su ingenuidad.

—Por supuesto que sí, no queremos escandalizar al servicio... —Las mejillas de Yona se tornaron carmesí —. Pero solo usaremos una por las noches… Así que, Yona querida, elige dónde vamos a _dormir_ , ¿en tu cama o en la mía?

En efecto, poco durmieron los recién casados.


	3. Chapter 3

—Buenos días, señor —dijo Hak entrando en el aposento principal. Lo siguiente fue un gritito escandalizado y un revuelo de sábanas ocultando el cabello rojo—, señora —añadió con desgana.

—Buenos días, Hak —saludó Jae-Ha, desperezándose—. Por favor, mañana asegúrate de avisar antes de entrar.

—No es nada que no haya visto antes… —masculló, descorriendo las cortinas.

—Hak… —El tono de su voz lo detuvo. Él se dio la vuelta y vio de nuevo esa mirada grave, desprovista de su habitual jovialidad. Un aviso. Una advertencia. Eso es lo que era.

A ninguna le había importado jamás que el mayordomo (y _valet de chambre_ , para el caso) entrara a despertarlos…

—¿Bajarán los señores a desayunar? —preguntó, recta la espalda, ocultando su desconcierto.

—Comeremos aquí, muchas gracias —Ah, el humor. Ahí estaba de nuevo—. La señora apenas puede caminar… ¿Verdad, Yona querida? —preguntó, mirando hacia el bultito a su lado.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —se escuchó gritar bajo las sábanas—. ¡Lo haré!

Hak le dedicó una mirada extraña.


	4. Chapter 4

En las semanas que siguieron, Yona se esforzó por asumir sus nuevas obligaciones. Se levantaba al alba, antes de que Hak entrara en la habitación, y se marchaba a su dormitorio. Poco después llegaba su doncella, con los ojos nublados de sueño, que la ayudaba a vestirse (polisón, corsé, miles de enaguas…) y a someter su indomable cabellera en elaborados peinados. Buscaba también con ello agradar a su marido, y ponía especial esmero en su apariencia. Y éxito en eso debía tener, a juzgar por la rapidez con que su esposo se lo quitaba todo… Yona se lleva las manos a las mejillas, tratando en vano de sofocar su rubor, porque a veces, incluso lo hacían con ropa, ¡qué escándalo!

Después del desayuno, siempre bajo la hosca mirada de Hak, se coordinaba con el ama de llaves, con la gobernanta, con la cocinera jefe, y luego, hacia el mediodía, sus deberes habían terminado. Ocupaba un par de horas más en bordar cojines, leer algún libro que la aburría a morir y redecorar su salita personal a su gusto. Cuando todo lo que se supone debía hacer una señora de su posición estaba hecho, Yona exploraba entonces la mansión, ansiosa de conocer a fondo sus nuevos dominios, hasta que Hak la encontraba —siempre la encontraba— perdida por algún pasillo de servicio sin saber cómo regresar a las estancias principales.

Y luego Jae-Ha partió a la capital sin ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando la soledad la derrotaba y las paredes de la casa parecían cernirse sobre ella, Yona huía afuera. A los prados, al bosque…

Yona cambiaba el grito de los silencios, de la ausencia del esposo, por el susurro de la brisa en los árboles, por el rumor del arroyo y el canto alegre de los pájaros. Creía que así, pobrecilla, el corazón le dolería menos…

Yona descubre que prefiere caminar a montar a caballo. Le gusta sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, arrebujarse en su capa y echarse a andar por las tierras de su esposo, descubriendo los lugares secretos, y de alguna manera, casi mágicos.

Hasta que se topa con un poblado, apenas una docena de casitas que se caían a pedazos, y la gente que vivía en ellas. Los niños no visten más que harapos, remendados mil veces, y en los ojos de todos hay esa tristeza turbia del hambre y la enfermedad.

Ellos la miran, notando la calidad de sus ropajes, lo fuera de lugar que resulta esa prístina rosa inglesa y avanzan hacia ella.

Yona siente miedo.

Y huye.

* * *

—La señora está muy callada hoy —comenta Hak mientras le sirve el té—. Normalmente no para de parlotear sobre sus paseos y los sitios que ha descubierto.

—Hak… —susurra ella, con la voz tan rota, que hace que a Hak se le agite algo en el pecho—. Fuera de estas paredes —El sollozo le sube por la garganta—, la gente se muere de hambre…

—¿La señora no sabía eso? —Las palabras son dichas con dureza, pintadas de reproche, y Yona alza la cabeza. Hak está de pie, junto a la mesa, pero parece estar muy lejos, mirándola desde arriba como si la juzgara, como si la condenara.

—No —responde ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—La señora no sabe nada del mundo… —sentencia él.

—No, Hak, no lo sé… —responde ella, antes de estallar en llanto. Él no se mueve, soportando el espectáculo, sin saber por qué. Alguna doncella se atreve a asomarse por la puerta y él la despide con un gesto brusco y seco de cabeza.

—No llore, señora —le dice al rato, pasándole un pañuelo de hilo—. Se pondrá más fea si lo hace…

Y no importa que ella sea su señora, ni él, un sirviente, Hak ahora lo sabe: nadie debería estar solo el día que descubre que el mundo no es de color de rosa…


	6. Chapter 6

La encontró una mañana asaltando la despensa, bajo la mirada espantada de la cocinera jefe y sus ayudantes. Estaba llenando al tuntún unas cestas con todo lo que encontraba. Hak la miró, apretó los labios, mascullando alguna maldición que nadie entendió, entró en la estrecha habitación, colocándose a su espalda, y detuvo su mano en el aire.

—Señora —le dijo, y con cuidado guió su mano para que devolviera el frasco al estante—, esto pesa demasiado para usted… —Y luego añadió—. Lo llevaré yo.

Ella alzó el rostro y parpadeó confusa.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó ella, y en su voz hubo un pico agudo de incredulidad.

—No pensará que la voy a dejar ir sola…

—¡Magnífico, Hak! —exclamó ella—. ¡Así podremos llevar más cosas!

Esa fue la segunda vez que le sonrió a Hak.

* * *

Los recibieron miradas recelosas, preñadas de desconfianza. Son gentes tan pobres que el orgullo es lo único que les queda. No aceptarán caridad.

Hak se yergue a su lado, improvisado guardaespaldas lo bastante amenazante a pesar de portar dos cestas cubiertas con mantelitos de cuadraditos rojos y blancos. Yona deja en el suelo sus dos pesadas cestas con un resoplido nada femenino y luego gritó, agitando la mano en el aire:

—¡Hola!

Fueron los niños, por supuesto, con su inagotable curiosidad, los primeros en acercarse a ella.

Con el pasar de los días, les siguieron las madres, después las abuelas…, y poco a poco todos se acostumbran a esta extraña joven señora, de sonrisa franca y ojos amables.

Igual que Hak…


	7. Chapter 7

Jae-Ha los ve caminar de regreso a través de la ventana. Observa a Yona, su Yona, parloteando sin cesar sobre alguna cosa, el rostro encendido por la caminata y balanceando como una niña pequeña las cestas vacías que trae. Hak, a su lado, camina en silencio, mirándola de tanto en tanto y su boca se curva hacia arriba en una media sonrisa.

Jae-Ha suspira y se pregunta, no por primera vez, si hizo lo correcto al atarla a él… Ah, el amor te vuelve egoísta, es cierto… ¿Pero era justo para ella?

Al final, abre las puertas de la terraza y sale a recibirlos.

—¿De dónde vienen ustedes dos? —pregunta, con ese despreocupado aire que le era tan propio.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó ella, corriendo hacia él. Él abrió los brazos, bien dispuesto, pero entonces Yona se detuvo en seco y dio un paso atrás, las cestas delante como un escudo. Jae-Ha ladea la cabeza, un tanto extrañado.

—¿Me das permiso para abrir un pozo? —preguntó ella, a media voz.

—¿Un pozo? —repitió Jae-Ha, y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Hak, que puso los ojos en blanco, y se colocó junto a ella.

—Sí —respondió Yona—, quiero llevar agua a… —Pero Jae-Ha la interrumpió.

—Yona querida, no necesito explicaciones —En su voz hay más alivio del que quisiera admitir—. Eres la señora de estas tierras… Como si quieres llenarlas de agujeros…

Ella le sonríe entonces, con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar una habitación, radiante y llena de la luz de la alegría verdadera, y a Jae-Ha el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho. Siente — _sabe_ — que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver de nuevo esa sonrisa.

Hak también.


	8. Chapter 8

Durante un tiempo todo va bien, y Yona es razonablemente feliz…

Su marido la trata como a una reina, a pesar de esos viajes a la capital (sus reencuentros después de la ausencia son apasionados, aunque _aún_ no han sido bendecidos con un hijo); Hak ya no la mira de esa manera hosca y ceñuda de antes y las familias del poblado por fin tienen agua potable. Yona ejerce de señora de las gentes a su cargo y les ha cedido además unos prados, que con un poco de trabajo, convertirán en tierras de cultivo: trigo, cebada, patatas…

Las cosas marchan bien, sí. Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo, Yona empieza a abrir los ojos…

Empieza a darse cuenta, de que su marido… Que su marido... ¿Cómo decirlo? Yona no quisiera ni pensarlo, pero… Su marido… A todas les ofrece la misma sonrisa y las mismas palabras de miel que a ella la encandilaron.

Y cada ausencia, cada viaje, cada vez que le dice que volverá tarde…, se llena de otros labios, de otros cuerpos, de otras manos. De Jae-Ha tocando a otras…

Yona sabe que no es la primera, pero _esperaba_ ser la única…

Ella debería sentir celos, o la ira ardiéndole en las entrañas, o que los pedazos rotos de su corazón le hicieran sangrar por dentro, pero solo siente decepción consigo misma.

Eso sí, Jae-Ha volvía a su cama todas las noches. Traía consigo el olor de otras, pero siempre volvía a ella…

Eso _debía_ significar algo…

* * *

Una tarde, a la vuelta del poblado, Hak y Yona regresan a la mansión atravesando el bosque umbroso. Llueve, una lluvia fina, menuda, y embozada en su capa, Yona apenas repara en los tilos alfombrados de verde, los laureles de oscuras hojas, y el plic-plic incesante del agua deslizándose entre las hojas.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo feliz, Hak? —pregunta Yona, deteniéndose. Ella se retira la capucha y alza el rostro a la lluvia, con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para él?

Y Hak vacila.

Hak no sabe qué hacer con una pregunta así. Porque no son palabras lanzadas al aire, no es un pensamiento pronunciado en voz alta, no, es una pregunta directa, que espera una respuesta real y honesta. Lord Jae-Ha es su señor, y algo que de lejos tal vez pudiera parecerse a un amigo, pero Lady Yona es…

Lady Yona puede ser muchas cosas, pero es alguien que se merece la verdad…

Y diga lo que diga, acabará traicionando a uno de los dos… Así que Hak busca las palabras que no hagan daño, que no rompan, pero que no sean mentira…

—El señor es un alma inquieta, señora —acaba diciendo.

Esa era la forma más neutra, cortés y eufemística de expresarlo…

Y Yona, a pesar de su inocencia, de su poco mundo, supo entenderlo a la perfección.

La lluvia se mezcla con sus lágrimas.


	9. Chapter 9

Jae-Ha al principio no se da cuenta.

A Yona la rodea un velo de tristeza, sutil y tan tenue que Jae-Ha lo confunde con su habitual reserva. Pero ella —y esto es un hecho— ya no lo mira igual que antes, como si él fuera el sol en torno al que ella gira, y en sus ojos, en los de Yona, ya no brilla el firmamento cuando lo mira…

Cae entonces sobre su alma el inesperado peso del remordimiento, como un desasosiego, una inquietud sorpresiva por lo desacostumbrada, y que se niega a desaparecer. Y Jae-Ha se pregunta cómo es que fue tan iluso como para esperar que todo fuera distinto esta vez…

Él la ama, eso es cierto… ¿Pero es su amor, débil e inconstante, lo que ella necesita?

* * *

Afuera llueve. Relámpagos que se eternizan quiebran la oscuridad de tanto en tanto, seguidos del estruendo del trueno, y cortinas de agua se mecen agitadas por los vientos fríos. Pobre de quien no halle refugio a tiempo…

Jae-Ha contempla la lluvia torrencial desde la cálida y confortable seguridad de su salita privada.

—¿Le sirvo también a la señora? —pregunta Hak a su espalda, y Jae-Ha escucha el suave tintineo de la porcelana.

—Yona no está —le dice. Le sigue el chasquido seco de la taza golpeando un poco más fuerte de lo debido su platito. Y luego, la voz tensa de Hak.

—¿Disculpe?

—Yona salió y…

—¿¡Y qué hace usted todavía aquí!? —le espeta, interrumpiéndolo, como un latigazo de palabras que hienden la carne y el alma.

Cuando Jae-Ha se da la vuelta ofendido para reprenderlo, para recordarle quién es el señor y quién el siervo, Hak ya no está.


	10. Chapter 10

Hak encamina sus pasos como si de veras supiera dónde está Yona. Lo nota en los huesos, y no es la mordida del frío, que le acuchilla despiadado a través del grueso abrigo. Es como una incierta certeza, vaga, indefinida e imprecisa, pero absurdamente real…

Más allá del arroyo, crecido ahora por las lluvias, existe un manantial, allí donde la corriente había horadado la pared de piedra con el devenir de los siglos, alfombrado de campanillas y alhelíes. Las lágrimas de la doncella, le dicen los lugareños.

Yona rió sin ganas la primera vez que escuchó ese nombre. Y a pesar de todo, Yona no dejaba de ir allí, quizás buscando esa paz solitaria de quien no exige nada…, o quizás apreciaba la ironía de tal nombre…

Hak la encuentra inconsciente, hecha un guiñapo de ropas empapadas, acurrucada contra la pared de roca. Tiene la palidez de los enfermos, la piel helada y tiembla contra sus brazos. Hak acelera su caminar, corre, para regresar con su valiosa carga a la mansión.

Y mientras un pequeño ejército de doncellas atiende a Yona (la desvisten, la meten en una tina de agua caliente, la visten con un camisón seco y la tienden en el lecho de su habitación bien caldeada), Jae-Ha recorre la antesala de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado.

—No pensé… No pensé… —murmura—. Debería haber sido yo… Yo debería haberla encontrado.

Hak, de pie junto a la puerta, aprieta la mandíbula, mira al frente, hacia las puertas cerradas, y se traga la furia y los reproches.

Sí, tenía que haber sido él, su marido.

Pero no lo fue…


	11. Chapter 11

Yona estuvo febril tres días, entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia, rozando la pulmonía, pero sin llegar a más, en ese limbo impreciso de su precario estado. Cuando la tormenta amainó y por fin pudieron enviar a buscar al doctor, este, en toda su sabiduría, extrajo de su maletín lanceta y bacinilla. Las sangrías, por supuesto, no hacían más que debilitarla y robarle las menguadas fuerzas. Yona se estremecía con violencia, la piel le ardía, y se le caían los paños húmedos que alguna doncella siempre mantenía frescos y en su sitio, velando sus inquietos sueños.

Pero al cabo de esos tres días, Yona despertó, con los ojos nublados por la enfermedad, y preguntó por Hak. La muchacha corrió a por él y lo encontró, reunido con el señor en su gabinete.

Para cuando Jae-Ha reaccionó y se puso en pie, Hak ya subía las escaleras.

* * *

Jae-Ha observa desde la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Lo hará, pero no todavía…

Yona tiene aún las mejillas encendidas y los ojos turbios, y la doncella arregla un poco las sábanas que la cubren pudorosamente. Hak se inclina respetuoso sobre el lecho, sin tocarlo, acercándose para escuchar esa voz sin fuerzas.

—… … …

—Están todos bien, señora —le respondió a lo que nadie más pudo oír—. El tejado de los Parker se derrumbó, pero no sucedió ninguna desgracia…

Él debería haber sido su primer pensamiento, su primera palabra…, y no Hak.

Jae-Ha observa, sí.

Y no le gusta lo que ve…


	12. Chapter 12

Por necesidad, por pura subsistencia, Yona se resigna y asume, un tanto renuente, el papel destinado a las mujeres de su tiempo: no ver, no oír y callar. Siempre callar… Hacerse las ciegas, las sordas y las estúpidas, mientras el esposo, varón y dios, puede hacer su santa voluntad, siempre que no llame _demasiado_ la atención.

Y el suyo es cualquier cosa menos discreto…

No es como si él lo fuese pregonando a los cuatro vientos, no es eso… Pero de seguro, su nombre correría de boca en boca en los corrillos de comadres, cotillas y chismosos de salón.

¿Cómo podría llevar ella la cabeza alta sabiendo lo que murmuraban a su paso?

Yona lo intenta, de veras que sí… Pero acaba declinando una invitación tras otra, y su vida social se reduce al mínimo, tan solo por no tener que estar fingiendo que no oye, que no ve…, que vive en la bendición de la ignorancia…

Curiosamente, su marido no protesta su decisión de aislarse de la _buena sociedad_ …

Y aun así…, una chispa de rebeldía se niega a ser extinguida… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que aceptar su destino?

¿Por qué tiene que callar? ¿Solo por ser mujer?

¿Por qué una mujer no puede exigir de su hombre las mismas condiciones? ¿Los mismos derechos y deberes para los dos?

Pues porque el mundo se las comería… Las destrozaría sin piedad…

Así que la sociedad las condena a vivir entre las sombras del matrimonio.


	13. Chapter 13

Hak, por el contrario, era su salvador en más maneras que las que se comentaban en la mansión… Que se hubiera adentrado en la tormenta para rescatarla, lo convertía prácticamente en un héroe a los ojos de todos. Pero Hak era mucho más que eso… Era (y sin que hubiera sido esa su intención) un pilar de fortaleza para Yona. Hak le daba la verdad sin contemplaciones, sin disfraces. Todo en Hak era honestidad, cruda y descarnada, incluso. Sin artificios.

—Hak —Yona tenía varias muestras de tela en las manos, y él se acercó en silencio—, este estampado quedaría bien en las cortinas, ¿verdad?

—Sería igual de horroroso, señora… —le respondió, antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

Ella le dedica una mirada ceñuda, y vuelve a examinar el dichoso estampado. Al final, suspira.

—Tienes razón… —le dice.

Jae-Ha alza la mirada de su periódico y finge que no se ha dado cuenta…

Antes, esas preguntas eran para él.

Sí, antes.


	14. Chapter 14

A Jae-Ha le enseñaron que el jerez se toma antes de la cena; el brandy, solo después, acompañado de un buen cigarro puro; y el coñac, cuando la ocasión lo requiriera…

Le enseñaron también que a las mujeres hay que respetarlas porque son débiles, que todo sexo debe ser consentido (o pagado), y que una esposa jamás debe saber lo que hace su esposo fuera de casa.

De la misma manera, y contrario a la costumbre, él le había dado a Yona una inusitada libertad casi absoluta para hacer lo mismo. Acaso sea cargo de conciencia, por remordimientos, o tan solo porque él es incapaz de exigirle nada… El caso es que Yona, su Yona, se ha ido construyendo una vida fuera de él. Una vida de la que él no forma parte. Y eso, _per se_ , no es necesariamente malo, pero no deja de sentirse como si la estuviera perdiendo, cada día un poquito más…

Porque es una vida donde está Hak y no él.

Con la inevitabilidad de un desastre por suceder, casi puede ver cómo crecen los lazos que los unen —unos, pequeños, del ancho de una sonrisa, otros, enormes, largos como una mirada, o cuando hablan de gente que él no conoce—, y Jae-Ha siente a Yona cada vez más lejos, muy lejos…, más que nunca fuera de su alcance… El corazón de Yona ya no le pertenece, o quizás sí, o quizás no… Si acaso, de esa manera resignada, doméstica, sin la pasión —el fuego de un dragón— que había en sus ojos cuando la conoció. Él ve cómo Hak la mira. Ve cómo Yona mira a Hak. Lo ve, sí…

Incluso si ella misma no lo sabe aún… Y Jae-Ha sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella se dé cuenta…

E inesperadamente, las entrañas se le retuercen y la amarga bilis le sube por la garganta. Y una sombra oscura —quizás es odio y no amor— le nubla el pensamiento.

Jae-Ha jamás había sentido celos, porque nunca se había aferrado tanto a nada ni a nadie… Porque nadie había tocado esa parte de su corazón donde guardamos a quienes nos hacen débiles y fuertes a la vez. Jae-Ha jamás —nunca— había necesitado a nadie como necesita a Yona…

Y a pesar de todo…, Jae-Ha reconoce esta emoción insana, que poco a poco envenena todo lo que toca…, que le hace ser egoísta y mezquino, porque sí, puede que el corazón de Yona ya no le pertenezca… Pero sí su cuerpo. Su cuerpo es solo suyo…

Así que cada noche, Jae-Ha hundía los dedos en el rojo de sus cabellos, ese mar de seda y carmín, y dejaba un rastro de marcas de amor, que sirvieran de señal para que ella nunca lo olvidara. La montaba, con ese posesivo abandono de quien se niega a perder lo que una vez fue suyo, y se tragaba los orgasmos de su boca, devorándolos.

Y solo entonces, cuando Yona yacía trémula, desmadejada y satisfecha, susurraba con inútil orgullo:

—Eres mía.

Y siempre lo será… Porque Yona jamás le será infiel. Eso lo sabe. Jamás tocará a otro… Jae-Ha nunca tendrá que cargar con el mismo estigma que él le ha impuesto a ella. Porque Yona no es igual que él… Ella es mejor. Mucho mejor que él.


	15. Chapter 15

Hak sabe que tiene que marcharse.

Siempre se dijo que este trabajo sería temporal, y se había prometido tentar al menos una vez el destino con los pocos ahorros que tenía, a costa una vida de frugalidad y mucho sacrificio. Hak vive en la era de los audaces, y la revolución industrial, con el desarrollo de los ferrocarriles y fábricas, el comercio de ultramar y las especulaciones en bolsa, creaba fortunas rápidas y ruinas igual de veloces.

Pero él no tenía miedo.

Como tantos otros, quería prosperar y hacerse un nombre por sí mismo. Nada le ataba a ningún sitio y aún era joven. Tenía a su favor esa temeridad de la juventud y poco que perder. Pero sobre todo, Hak quería ser su propio señor y no rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Hasta que todo cambió, y su resolución y determinación flaquearon.

Solo está demorando lo inevitable.

Por ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Una noche, cuando el servicio ya se ha retirado y no quedan en pie más que Yona y Hak, discutiendo el emplazamiento para una escuela, Jae-Ha irrumpe en su salita, sobresaltándolos. Viene despeinado y a todas luces 'intoxicado'. Lleva el nudo de su cravat deshecho y cuando se acerca, cerniéndose sobre Yona, apesta a alcohol y a perfume barato.

—Yona querida, estoy en caaaasa —le canta, demasiado cerca de su oído y a riesgo de dejarla sorda. Ella empuja su cara, suavemente, pero con mano firme.

—Creo que deberías retirarte… —le dice, con una mueca de disgusto.

—Y dormir la borrachera, señor, si me permite decirlo… —añade Hak.

—¡No! ¡No te lo permito! —protesta Jae-Ha, con demasiado entusiasmo—. Y tú, querida, deberías, _hic_ , decidirte con Hak…

—¿Qué? —parpadea Yona.

—Soy un hombre moderno, de mente abierta, y yo… —agrega su marido—. A mí me…

—Señor, mejor cállese —interrumpe Hak.

—¡Me gustaría mirar! —termina de decir Jae-Ha.

—Bueno, ya está bien… —sentenció Hak. Y sin más miramientos, se lo cargó al hombro, como si no pesara nada, y echó a andar. El otro dejó escapar un gritito nada varonil.

—¿Ansioso por un trío, Hak? —le preguntó, con ojitos coquetos—. ¡Qué atrevido! —Por toda respuesta, Jae-Ha se llevó _por accidente_ un batacazo contra la pared que lo sumió en la beatífica paz de la inconsciencia.

—Gracias, Hak —dijo Yona, desplomándose sobre su butaca.

—No hay de qué, señora.


	17. Chapter 17

A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, Yona no es tonta.

No entiende por qué ahora, precisamente ahora que había aceptado a su marido con todas sus flaquezas, Jae-Ha se comporta así…

A ratos distante, lejano, a ratos posesivo y más apasionado que nunca… A veces la mira como si la adorara y otras como si la despreciara, o la culpara de vaya usted a saber qué… Y Yona, porque es una cría, porque sinceramente no entiende de hombres, no sabe qué hacer con esa contradicción andante en que se ha convertido su marido, siempre moviéndose entre los dos extremos, asfixiándola de afectos o dejándola morir del frío de su ausencia…

Menos mal que tiene a Hak…

* * *

Hak le sirve a Jae-Ha un mejunje de aspecto nauseabundo destinado a mitigar los efectos nocivos de la resaca.

—¿Dije algo embarazoso anoche? —pregunta, tapándose los ojos de la luz molesta, demasiado brillante, de la mañana.

—No más de lo habitual, señor.

Yona remueve su té, deliberadamente entrechocando la cubertería con la porcelana, y disfrutando, bastante insanamente, de los gestos de dolor de cabeza de su esposo con cada estruendoso repiqueteo.

¿Pero qué se había creído? Borracho, oliendo a otra, faltándole al respeto a ella y a la promesa que hicieron el día de sus esponsales…

¡Delante de Hak!

Si ya era malo suponerlo, tener la constancia de que todo era cierto era horrible y humillante.

¿Y qué era eso de decidirse? ¿Decidirse a qué?

¿En serio cree su marido que le gusta Hak? Pero por todos los cielos, ¡ella es una mujer casada!

Al contrario que él, ella sí honra sus votos, ¡faltaría más! Porque la dignidad y su palabra es lo único que le queda. Él le ha robado todo lo demás.

Pero espera…

¿Mirar? ¿Qué dijo de que le gustaría mirar?

¿Hak y ella? Y él… ¿mirando cómo ellos…?

La cuchara resbala de sus dedos y cae al suelo. Yona se lleva las manos a las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida? —pregunta Jae-Ha.

Hak se acerca y recoge la cuchara. Se inclina entonces a su altura y la observa. Demasiado cerca…

—¿Señora? —pregunta también él.

Por todo lo más sagrado, ¿siempre había olido así?

—S-Sí… —acierta a responder ella—. E-Estoy bien.

Mentía, por supuesto. Y todos los sabían…

Y que los cielos la perdonen, puede que Jae-Ha tenga razón…


	18. Chapter 18

Hak advierte que, más que nunca, Lord Jae-Ha siempre está tocando a Yona, recordándole, una y otra vez, que ella es suya. Su esposa.

Si lo hace adrede, _por él_ , Hak está seguro… Para empezar, él nunca fue un rival, porque no es como si Hak tuviera (o pudiera tener) algo con Yona. Ella jamás engañaría a su marido ni él la ofendería así ni con la mera sugerencia. La respeta mucho más que eso.

Además, en cualquier caso, solo a ella le correspondería la decisión. A ella y a nadie más. Una mujer no tiene que corresponder los sentimientos de nadie, ni por obligación ni por lástima, ni por un mal entendido sentido del amor… Y mucho menos por despecho.

Aunque Hak no se engaña: él no quiere las migajas de un falso afecto, ni la clandestinidad de un amor ilícito. Él no podría vivir con nada menos que un amor igual al suyo. _Él lo quiere todo…_

Y desde aquella noche, Yona apenas lo mira a los ojos… ¿Lo sabe?

Ella lo evita, allí donde antes buscaba su consejo o solicitaba su compañía, quizás no de una manera voluntaria, pero lo hace, poniendo aún más distancia entre ellos, alejándose más de él. ¿Lo sabe?

Para Hak, Yona encarna un ideal de compañera que ni siquiera sabía que tenía… Adora ese ocasional toque de soberbia de niñata malcriada, pero adora aún más su capacidad para aprender, para amar y cuidar a quienes dependen de ella. Yona crece, evoluciona, y cada día descubre en ella un nuevo color, un nuevo matiz, y él apenas puede ocultar su asombro. ¿Yona lo sabe?

Son toques suaves, a veces sutiles, a veces no, pero siempre están ahí. Lord Jae-Ha la toma del brazo, acaricia su mejilla, juega con un mechón de su cabello…

Todo lo que a Hak le está vedado.

Sus ojos se cruzan.

Su marido la besa.

Él sale de la habitación.


	19. Chapter 19

Tras las puertas cerradas, Hak siente venir el grito, trepándole por la garganta, asfixiándolo, y de veras quisiera gritar. Y que con su grito, el mundo se detuviera, aunque solo fuera un instante, para y dejar de sentir esta herida por dentro.

El grito no llega a salir de su boca, sin embargo; pero truena en su cabeza, resonando en un eco interminable, ensordeciéndolo, ocupándolo todo, reduciendo a la nada su razón y su cordura.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en alguien así? ¿Cuándo se volvió alguien que solo _siente_?

Hak huye hacia el comedor, en la vana creencia de que si recoge el desayuno, que si se mantiene ocupado, haciendo el trabajo que les corresponde a otros, dejará de oír su propio grito, y dejará de sentir…

La mesa está tal como los dejaron los señores hace un momento, antes de… ¡No! ¡Trabaja, no pienses, no sientas! ¡No sientas!

Pero _ella_ hoy apenas ha tocado su desayuno, y una manzana, casi intacta y del mismo color que sus cabellos, yace olvidada sobre el mantel. Las marcas de sus pequeños dientes se dibujan, recortándose entre rojo y amarillo. Y antes de darse cuenta, Hak tiene la manzana en su mano y la muerde con rabia, como si fuera un animal, como si fuera la boca de Yona. Devorándola…

Ella jamás será suya. Él jamás será suyo.

Tiene que irse.


	20. Chapter 20

Yona cierra los ojos, y por primera vez, imagina que son otras manos las que la tocan, y que quien está dentro de ella, que quien la lleva al orgasmo, tiene los ojos azules.

Llora, cuando todo termina, y su marido seca sus lágrimas con más besos, suaves, delicados y extrañamente gentiles, como si entendiera su llanto. Pero él no puede saber que Yona se siente culpable, porque para ella es una forma de infidelidad. Retorcida e involuntaria, pero le ha sido infiel. Y es injusto para todos ellos.

No puede hacerle eso a Hak. No puede hacerle eso a Jae-Ha.

No puede hacerle eso a su corazón…

Y a pesar de su resolución, sus sueños la traicionan y se llenan de la infrecuente risa de Hak, de sus manos, recorriéndola muy despacio, y su boca haciendo que su piel arda en llamas. Él la mira, y en sus ojos hay abismos de devoción que Yona quiere creer son eternos e inmutables.

Cuando ella alza las caderas para que Hak beba de ella, Yona se despierta con un grito en la boca, empapada de sudor y temblorosa. Sola.

No, se dice, llevándose una mano al pecho, como si así pudiera calmar el latir enloquecido de su corazón. No, se repite.

Ella no será como él…

Ella hizo una promesa, y vivirá acorde a ella…

Ella no es como él…

¿Verdad?


	21. Chapter 21

—¿Qué es esto, Hak? —pregunta Jae-Ha, mirando el sobre que su mayordomo acaba de dejarle sobre la mesa.

—Mi dimisión, señor —responde él, las manos a la espalda, el mentón alzado, y más que nunca le semejó a Jae-Ha un soldado reportándose a un superior.

—Oh, Hak —respondió, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto—. ¿Cuándo?

—Lo antes posible.

—Concédeme seis meses más, por favor —le pidió Jae-Ha—. Necesito tiempo…

—¿Tiempo? —preguntó Hak, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Cambiará eso algo?

—Para mí es importante, Hak —Seis meses, al menos eso…, pensaba, mentalmente rogando por que Hak aceptara—. ¡Te daré buenas referencias! —exclamó, un pico de urgencia en su voz.

—No las necesito —declaró Hak. Y a la mirada interrogante de Jae-Ha, añadió—. No volveré a servir, señor.

—No, supongo que no… —admitió Jae-Ha, desplomándose sobre la butaca—. No estás hecho para esto, Hak… —Y eso siempre lo había sabido—. ¿Me darás estos seis meses? —volvió a pedirle.

Hak mira al frente, y una parte de él vacila y duda. Seis meses más… Seis meses más _con ella_ …

—Tiene mi palabra —dijo por fin.

—Gracias, Hak —le dijo, visiblemente aliviado. Se levantó entonces, estiró las mangas de su levita y tendió su mano al frente, por encima de la mesa. Hak enarcó una ceja, pero al final estrechó la mano que le ofrecía, sellando así su acuerdo, un pacto de caballeros—. Por todo.


	22. Chapter 22

Después de arrancarle esa promesa a Hak, Jae-Ha pasaba horas encerrado en su despacho, o ausente en viajes cortos a la capital.

Soporta la mirada ceñuda y hostil de Hak, llena de reproches, y las preguntas que hay en los ojos de Yona. Como puede, se decide a ignorarlas, porque ahora más que nunca, siente la urgencia, siempre creciente, de poner en movimiento sus pies, de explorar el mundo, de ver qué hay más allá del horizonte… Honestamente, Jae-Ha creyó que el amor de Yona, y que su amor por Yona, serían suficientes para encadenar sus pies, pero no lo fueron…

 _Debe hacerlo…_

–Yona querida, recuerda que pese a todo, te amo —Ella alzó la cabeza, un destello de pánico brilló en sus ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, y su labor de bordado cayó suavemente al suelo—. ¿Por qué suena como una despedida?

—Tardaré en volver.

—¿Me llevarás contigo? —suplicó ella—. ¿Al menos esta vez?

—No, mi amor —le dice, acercándose y acunando su mejilla—. Es un viaje que tengo que hacer solo…

Pero su beso sabe de veras a despedida…


	23. Chapter 23

—¿¡No pensabas decírmelo!? —gritó Yona—. ¿Tienes que irte tú también? ¿También te vas? —Yona alza los brazos, como si implorara al cielo—. ¿Es que no le importo a nadie?

Hak soporta estoico el chaparrón de preguntas y reproches. Pero toda esa indiferencia es fingida, por supuesto. Sin decirle nada, sin interrumpirla, Hak la deja dar vueltas por la habitación, y Yona descarga su ira contra cojines y almohadones, tapetes y pequeñas cosas que realmente no corren riesgo de romperse… Hasta que finalmente se detiene, con la respiración agitada, y se deja caer sin fuerzas sobre el sillón.

—Tú también me abandonas… —susurra Yona, y lágrimas silenciosas corren por sus mejillas—. ¿Qué haré yo sin ti?

A Hak se le rompe el corazón, y de nuevo, duda. Porque cada lágrima quebranta su decisión un poco más. Y quisiera decirle que si ella se lo pide, él jamás se marcharía de su lado, con tal de que volviera a sonreír para él…

Pero al final, Hak hace lo que hace siempre:

—Se las arreglará, señora —le dice, pasándole su pañuelo de hilo—. No es tan inútil como usted cree.

Ella le mira, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y por una vez, una sola vez, Yona se permite seguir los dictados de su corazón. Se levanta, da un paso vacilante al frente, luego otro, y otro más, ante la mirada llena de asombro de Hak, y apoya la cabeza en su pecho. A él le cuesta un mundo no rodearla con sus brazos, pero no se mueve, no la aparta, y con un suspiro, acepta el hecho de que, ahora mismo, él es lo que ella necesita.

—Usted es fuerte —le dice—. Yo lo sé.

Bajo su oído, las palabras retumban en su pecho, graves, profundas…, sinceras y llenas de fe.

Yona quisiera creerlas.


	24. Chapter 24

Yona lidia con la ausencia del esposo volcándose más en la gente que vive en sus tierras. Se apropia del despacho del señor de la casa, y desde allí gestiona el arrendamiento de las parcelas, rentas y cosechas, la construcción de la escuela y los pagos de los sueldos. Atiende incluso de vez en cuando a alguna desgraciada que viene reclamando la reparación de la honra que con tanto júbilo y holgura le entregara a su marido… Yona las despacha con una bolsa de monedas y una bofetada de realidad en forma de ilusiones rotas…

Una parte de ella sabe que Jae-Ha se ha marchado para no volver, lo siente en los huesos, con la misma certeza con que los ancianos presienten el cambio del tiempo. Pero ella siempre rechaza ese pensamiento del abandono, de ese amor que él no respetó y destruyó, y lo esconde allí donde no pueda alcanzarlo, porque si no le da alas a esa idea, podrá fingir que no se da cuenta de esta extraña danza que sostiene con Hak. Podrá seguir fingiendo que él no es más que otro a su servicio y que cuando está junto a él, el aire no se espesa en torno a ellos, que no le falta el aliento, que no muere por tocarlo y probar su piel…

Jae-Ha tiene que volver, porque si no lo hace, ella sucumbirá.

No es tan fuerte como Hak cree que es…


	25. Chapter 25

Hak ya tiene la maleta hecha. Realmente no hay mucho que quiera llevarse consigo. Su mejor traje, unos buenos zapatos, una lista de contactos y aquellos dos pañuelos de hilo que ella usó una vez. Con un suspiro, se pregunta por cuánto tiempo ella le recordará antes de olvidarlo o si acaso guardará su recuerdo de la misma manera que él atesorará el suyo. Porque Hak, pobre iluso, en ocasiones cree ver en sus ojos lo mismo que hay en los suyos, pero sabe bien que solo se engaña. No son más que espejismos del corazón.

La casa duerme y Hak baja en silencio las escaleras, renuente a prestar su último servicio como mayordomo de la casa. La luz de una lámpara asoma por la puerta abierta del despacho y Hak inspira para cobrar valor, presentar sus respetos y decirle adiós para siempre a la mujer que ama.

Ella está de pie, el semblante pálido y desencajado, y sus manos se apoyan en precario sobre el escritorio. Hak corre en su auxilio, ignorando esa punzada de pánico, pero ella da un respingo cuando él la toca, alejándose de él. Hak finge que no le importa.

Ella lo mira, como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de que es él, y con los ojos llenos de miedo y algo más que Hak no alcanza a definir, le tiende el papel que sostiene con mano temblorosa.

La carta informa de la desaparición de Lord Jae-Ha durante unos violentos disturbios en una ciudad africana de nombre impronunciable. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la legación británica en la zona, es dado por oficialmente desaparecido y presumiblemente muerto.

Hak la lee, y la vuelve a leer, con el corazón acelerado, sintiéndose una persona horrible y despreciable porque _él_ ya no está…

Él ya no está y Yona es libre…

Yona tiene miedo. Un miedo atroz, que le recorre la columna, y el vértigo le atenaza la garganta. Porque ahora Jae-Ha ya no puede ocultarla de Hak. Ya no hay nada donde ella pueda esconderse. Y Hak lo sabrá.

Pero Hak la besa.

Y Yona le entrega el alma y el corazón.


	26. Chapter 26

La primera vez es rápida, ansiosa, casi brusca. Hak y Yona se muerden, se marcan, se aseguran de que no es un sueño y por fin dejan de esconderse, dejan de fingir que no se importan.

Luego, en la privacidad del dormitorio, saciada la urgencia de su primera vez juntos, se recorren con lentitud enloquecedora, se aprenden, saltan al abismo juntos y se reencuentran una y otra vez.

Cuando el alba se cuela por entre las cortinas, Yona descansa sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, y la mano de Hak traza figuras sinuosas sobre su espalda.

—No puedo pedirte que me esperes… —dice él.

—No puedo pedirte que regreses… —dice ella.

—Y sin embargo…

—Y sin embargo…

Ambos escuchan con claridad las palabras no pronunciadas.

El sol está alto cuando Yona se levanta de la cama. Su silueta desnuda se recorta a contraluz, y Hak la mira, para no olvidarla nunca.

—Tengo un funeral que preparar —dice ella.

Yona no mira atrás.


	27. Chapter 27

Yona está harta de matar mosquitos a cañonazos. O como sea que se diga… ¿De qué sirve darles pan hoy si mañana tendrán hambre? ¿De qué sirve mantener una mansión enorme para una sola persona cuando afuera se caen los tejados en cuanto llega el inverno? Así que se le ocurre una idea, una solución a largo plazo. Una locura, si lo pensara bien. No, definitivamente es una locura, lo mires como lo mires.

La llamaron loca en el banco, eso sí, con mejores palabras y mucha educación. Pero a pesar de todo, le dieron el préstamo, poniendo como aval sus propias tierras, una golosina apetitosa a la que no pudieron negarse los buenos señores…

Yona convirtió la mansión en un hotel. Empleó a las gentes del poblado y a todo al que se presentara buscando un trabajo digno. Reanudó su maltrecha vida social e hizo correr la voz de lo beneficiosas que eran las aguas de aquel manantial donde la encontró Hak.

Los ricos, adinerados y gentes de buen vivir (crédulos bien dispuestos a dejarse los dineros) pronto ocuparon su libro de reservas.

* * *

Como todo el mundo sabe, dinero llama a dinero. Y que el dinero abre muchas puertas, eso también. Así que con sus primeras ganancias, resultado de ciertas inversiones más o menos sensatas (no exentas de cierto riesgo), Hak encargó un traje a medida, uno que gritara dinero y posición y entró en un club de caballeros con paso firme y cabeza alta, como si le perteneciera.

Unos años más tarde sería efectivamente suyo.

Se negó, eso sí, para espanto de su sastre, a usar pañuelo de seda. Hak prefería sus propios pañuelos de hilo.


	28. Chapter 28

El ruido de las ruedas sobre la grava de la entrada avisa de la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Yona se levanta de su butaca, se alisa las faldas y se retoca el cabello. Normalmente haría esto alguno de los Parker, pero el hijo mayor se les va fuera a iniciar sus estudios medios y toda la familia lo acompañará a la estación. Yona sonríe, feliz y orgullosa. Ah, ella también hubiera querido ir con ellos, pero en fin…

Sobre su escritorio, la carta en la que se le comunica que su esposo es dado por oficial y legalmente fallecido, tres años después de su infausta desaparición, yace abierta sobre la mesa.

Afuera, aguarda un carruaje elegante, construido con maderas nobles, y bastante costoso, es de suponer. Pero lo que a Yona le arrebata el aliento no es el vehículo, en absoluto, sino el hombre de pie a su lado.

Su corazón aletea, más rápido de lo debido, y sus ojos recorren veloces la familiar figura, apenas reparando en sus ropas caras, de impecable corte, ni en su sonrisa traviesa y provocadora, hasta que queda capturada por el profundo azul de su mirada.

—Has hecho cambios… —dice él, señalando la mansión con el bastón.

Ella sonríe débilmente y asiente. Y no sabe por qué diantres le tiemblan las rodillas. Bueno, sí, sí que lo sabe…

—Te ha ido bien… —dice ella, ladeando la cabeza.

Y luego callan. Cada uno da un paso adelante, y luego otro, y otro más, hasta que están más cerca de lo socialmente aceptable. Pero no es como si ellos pensaran en eso ahora mismo…

—He vuelto… —susurra él, recordándole aquellas palabras de su única noche juntos, aquellas peticiones que nunca se hicieron…

—Te he esperado… —responde ella, con un hilo de voz. Y solo entonces, cuando por fin tiene respuesta esa incertidumbre de tres años, Hak le permite a su corazón volver a latir.

—Ahora puedo ofrecerte el mundo, Yona.

—No necesito el mundo, Son Hak —respondió ella, volteando los ojos. Luego suspiró y dio otro pasito más cerca—. Solo tu mano en la mía.

—Siempre… —Sus dedos se entrelazan.


	29. Chapter 29

Unos meses después, al otro lado del mundo, un hombre lee la prensa británica. Las puntas están dobladas, y el papel no tiene la firmeza de la prensa del día. El periódico ha recorrido tres continentes y dos océanos hasta llegar a su destino, porque a sus lectores les gusta leer lo que sucede en la madre patria, aunque sea con meses de retraso.

Es un bar de hotel, bastante decente, donde solo unas pocas moscas y clientes se aventuran a estas horas, mientras la luz del trópico se cuela por entre las persianas, llenándolo de penumbras. Y entonces, una carcajada de victoria resuena en el lugar, sobresaltando a dichas moscas y clientes.

En el periódico, una nota de sociedad, breve pero suficiente, informa de los esponsales en segundas nupcias de Lady Yona, viuda de Lord Jae-Ha, con el empresario en ascenso Son Hak.

Se siente raro volver a leer esos nombres que dejó atrás, pero al menos…, al menos…

Ah… Siempre supo que Hak estaba destinado a ser algo más… Y Yona… No, nunca más _su_ Yona… Una parte de él siempre la amará, lo sabe, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Condenarla a un matrimonio que solo le traía la tristeza? ¿Humillarla aún más toda la vida? Lástima que el divorcio fuera tan mal visto y denigrante para las mujeres… Él no quería eso para Yona… Se equivocó al casarse (los hombres como él no deberían casarse nunca) y la amaba lo suficiente como para evitarle aunque solo fuera eso… Porque si no la amara (más de lo que nunca se atrevería a admitir ante sí mismo), no hubiera tenido que orquestar toda esta farsa para darle la libertad. Pero lo consiguió: libró a Yona del escándalo y la deshonra (y de él, pésimo esposo), convirtiéndola en una viuda honorable, digna e independiente. Y muy, muy rica…

 _Al menos pudo hacerla feliz al final…_

—¡A la salud de los novios! —exclama el hombre, de corazón.

Un par de borrachos levantaron sus vasos y corearon su brindis.

.

 **\- * - * - FIN - * - * -**

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Gracias a quienes perseveraron a través de un inusual emparejamiento para llegar hasta el final de esta historia._

 _Yona es de Hak y Hak es de Yona. Siempre._


End file.
